


Sky to Sky

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Almost More Storm Than Sky [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Cloudy Rain Squalo, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Flame Active Character(s), Multi, POV Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting, Stormy Sky Xanxus, Timoteo Vongola's A+ Parenting, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, Varia Arc, Varia Basil, Varia being Varia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: An Alternate Universe ofAlmost More Storm Than Sky, triggered by a comment fromotaku-alerton tumblr. Events from the point of the Ring Battles onwards from the point of view of Tsu-hime (Female Tsuna), with Squalo/Tsu-hime/Xanxus a very, very strong likelihood.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [booksindalibrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksindalibrary/gifts).



> Assume that events have proceeded as in [Almost More Storm Than Sky](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8940949), with the exception that any references to Tsuna's gender should read female, and Xanxus and Squalo's relationship is as described in [Sky Takes Rain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9199616)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Any questions or clarifications sought are more than welcome in the comments!

The first time she - finally - sees the other Vongola Sky, she’s not sure what to think. He certainly has a flare for the dramatic with the way he, and his Guardians, are standing there, on the dreadfully convenient cliff above where she and hers are.

Dino had warned her he was strong, and that Xanxus had sworn he wasn’t going to be a serious threat to her, but he hadn’t been able to prepare her for the weight of his Flames. Or the fact that despite Dino having talked about having gone to school with the head of the Varia - which had implied to her that he was of an age with Dino himself - he appeared to her at most of an age with Ryohei and Hibari.

She envies him his ease with his Flames. While she finally has her own back, they still slip through her fingers like water at least half the time, and she hates the way she has to depend on her tutor’s bullets and the gloves. There’s also the the way the Varia Officers around him lean into those same Flames when he steps forward and makes himself known. It’s obvious to her that they’re bonded to him, that they trust him implicitly and are prepared to play whatever roles he specifies for them; even the Lightning who is only hovering on the edge of a full bond.

It was also reassuring to see Basil - quite obviously wearing an illusion, given the way his outline blurred to her eyes - amongst their number, carefully tucked away behind the loud swordsman who had so easily defeated Takeshi and Hayato. The blurring was the same way she’d caught on to Mukuro’s illusions; her intuition manifesting visually. She’d been worried about him, even with Dino's reassurances. Worried about a boy her own age in the hands of a group of assassins whom even Reborn had questioned the sanity of.

Xanxus’s Flames had her - and her guardians - pinned in place. Dino had returned from his trip back to Italy, to find out Basil’s status, in high dudgeon and had barely avoided getting into a shouting match with her father. He’d dragged her off instead and spent the rest of the afternoon running her through a number of tricks that his father had shown him and that Reborn _couldn’t_  have. Including how to break an attempt by a stronger Sky to enthrall her. She’d thought - until he’d explained - that he’d been worried about the Varia’s Sky. The fact that he was more concerned about her  _father_  had made her shiver, but when he’d laid out the evidence, she’d had to believe him.

She had to fight the temptation to flare her own, the way Dino had painstakingly taught her to, to harmonise them with the Flames attempting to bend her will, and then force a dissonance that would disrupt the attempt. Her intuition had screamed at her not to, though; and its screaming had only increased tenfold when Xanxus’s hand had begun to glow as he’d pulled on his Flames, and Reborn had told them all to run.

And oh. That was why it had been screaming at her not to act. Xanxus hadn’t been a threat to her - or hers. He'd been using her as bait to lure her father out into the open. Her father, who thought that giving one of the Rings to a careless five year old was good idea, and that sacrificing teenagers was an entirely appropriate response to a crisis; and who used that ridiculous pick axe of his as a weapon, apparently. And if her father was as much of a threat as Dino had implied and her intuition had insisted, then she really didn’t want to show him what she was capable of. Better that she remain his innocent princess. He’d concentrate on the “real” threat that the Varia Sky represented, and then she could deal with him on her own terms.

(He had an apprentice, and others who could take over the CEDEF. Why was he pushing this on her, rather than stepping up himself? Was he intending to rule the Vongola from behind her throne? She was only fourteen, damnit; all she should have to worry about was boys, and makeup and managing to graduate from middle school. Not potentially running a multi-national crime syndicate.)

Now her father’s attention was on Xanxus, she could flare her own Flames, and gain some room to breathe. The older Sky was breath-taking; he wore his Flames like they were his birthright, and his Guardians were almost all bonded so tightly to him that she could barely get a sense of their individual Flames beneath the protective embrace of his and his Cloud's Flames. The only one that wasn’t tucked in as tightly was the Lightning, but even he was mostly covered.

She envied him that; she was nowhere near that state with her own Guardians. In fact, looking at him and his, hers barely counted as candidates next to the tight knit group she was looking at. Even Hayato, her Storm, the one who was the most fanatical about serving her, still slipped through her fingers when she tried to reach for him.

(Her mother had taken one look at the way her guardian candidates were circling her and had explained about sex in  _painful_  detail. She hadn't been able to even look at her kaasan for a month after that. But her mother was right; if she told Hayato to kneel, and worship her, he'd be entirely happy to do so, and her mother had been right to discuss the potential price for that level of devotion with her.)

Dino had tried to help her there, tried to explain how to bond a Guardian to her, but he’d been left flailing for words, and admitting that if anyone knew for sure, they hadn’t shared the how with the general population. He’d claimed it came a little differently to everyone, and most people didn’t know he actually had a bonded Guardian; but as his bond with Romario had been mostly accidental in nature, that hadn’t helped her that much. It did explain quite a lot about the way Romario, and to a lesser extent his other core Family members helped with his clumsiness - or at least it did to her.

He’d also been the one that had told her that some of the Familigas treated the position of Guardian as a post that someone could be appointed to, and that the status that came with it was highly prized. In the generation of the Vongola that she was counted as a member of, only Xanxus and the now dead Federico had had any confirmed bonded Guardians; Enrico and Massimo had had the sort of comfortable part-bond that Xanxus appeared to have with his Lightning with some of their Guardians, but the others of their sets were entirely political choices, and neither of them had had Clouds at all.

He was also the one who had shown her the picture of the first generation. Of Primo and his Guardians, and pointed out the similarities. It had made her angry to realise that rather than allowing her to find the Guardians that worked for her, Reborn had deliberately pulled in her classmates, had pushed and driven them to the point where they couldn't be considered civilians anymore. Where she couldn't keep them safely ignorant and outside of the life her father had condemned her to.

She was trying to call to them now, to see if they  _could_  be hers, but she still had to figure out exactly how to do it. To give Reborn credit, though, given the dramatic leap in skill that Takeshi had made once he’d made his decision to take the sword seriously, she wouldn’t have been able to stop him from following her into the dark, not given the way his father tasted of blood and Flames. Hayato had already been a member of the Mafia; an heir even, to one of the Allied Families, if she was reading between the lines correctly, as was Lambo. It was even possible, given some of the crazy rumours around Hibari and the way Reborn had blinked when he’d first seen him that the DC chairman had some sort of connection to the Underworld, too. But surely Ryohei might have stayed free?

She tilted her head, trying to get a feel for the swordsman who flanked Xanxus and clearly was his right hand and strongest Guardian. The man had Basil protectively tucked behind him, a complete 360 from the way he’d hunted her fellow teen less than a week ago - the Cloud, maybe? He felt like a Cloud, or at least he felt like Hibari when he was feeling protective about something that he deemed ‘his’. And Dino had said that Kyoya was a very classic Cloud. Almost the archetype. There was something else there as well, a bit like Hayato tasted of something other than the Storm the Ring he’d been given proclaimed him to be. (And if Storms were suppose to be at the centre of the fight, why was he so comfortable with a mid-range weapon, she wondered.) Dual flamed. That was it. There was Rain Flames there, too, which he was also using to hide Basil from her father, and that was  _clever_.

Then the Cervello were there, and announcing an inheritance battle. The pair of them could give Mukuro and his minions a run for the creepiest member of the Mafia, if she was honest. They were trying so hard to be identical that it made her intuition shudder and there was something weird about their Flames, too. And her father obviously had a plan. He looked far too happy with the situation, and his Flames were increasing in weight, whispering to hers, encouraging her to accept, to fight, to try and kill the teen in front of her.

She flared her Flames gently, just enough that she could be fairly sure that her will was her own. Her eyes met those of Xanxus, and there was something dancing in those red eyes; a speculative, interested look. It made her realise that she’d tried to put herself between her friends and her father, who was trying to force them into something like a Battle Royale, seemingly for his own amusement. The moment held for an impossibly long time, and then the Varia ‘retreated’ and she was left with more questions than answers.

**Author's Note:**

> [Somewhere to leave Reborn! ideas](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Aoife_Prompt_Collection_KHR)


End file.
